clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Airways
Polar Airways (ACAO code:PLA) is a major domestic and international airline. The airline has a hub at Gemini International Airport and two focus cities at Club Penguin City Airport and South Pole City International Airport.The airline has over 30 Fleet and over 20 destinations as well. The airline offers three classes, ContinentalClass, EliteBusiness Class and Economy/Coach Class. History Polar Airways started as Western Antarctic Air Services, mainly providing air service to small communities in states such as the Sub-Antarctic, Trans-Antarctic and small parts of what is now West Pengolia.They offered mainly cargo and light passenger services for commuters and many others. The airline used mainly Dash-7 aircraft, which were retired from the airline in 2004. Soon, the airline was sold, and renamed Polar Airways, it's current name. In 2006, the airline stopped commuter and cargo services to expand to the rest of the Antarctic continent. The airline became fully operational as a small charter airline, offering services to many destinations across the continent. In 2008, the airline decoded to start schedules air services, which made the airline more poular. The airline owned it's hub in Gemini six months later, and opened another two focus cities in South Pole City and Club Penguin City Fleet *Snowing 737-800 (11) *Snowing 757-200 (7) *Snowing 777-300ER (9) *Airhail A330-300 (4) *Airhail A340-500 (11) Cargo Fleet *Airhail A340-300F (9) *Snowing 777-200F (6) Cabin There are three classes available, PrestigeClub, EliteBusiness and EconoClass. PrestigeClub PrestigeClub is the first class equivalent of the airline, and is available on only international flights. The seats are made from fine leather and can recline to 180 degrees, to convert into a small bed. The seats feature PTVs,provided by TonyAntarctica, and provide more than 25 television channels in-flight. There is also Audio provided by XM Satellite Radio, and feature over 6 music channels.Passengers also receive free, complementary five-course meals as well. Passengers also receive free snacks, drinks and other amenities too. Passengers also have access to priority boarding and access to the EliteClub, located at select destinations. EliteBusiness Class EliteBusiness Class is the business class equivalent of the airline and is available on all domestic and international flights. The seats are made from leather, cotton and polyester as well, and can recline to 150 degrees for a passenger's comfortability. The seats also feature PTVs, which have more than 25 television channels and 7 radio channels as well. Passengers receive free, complementary three course meals in-flight and have access to the EliteClub and to free shuttle buses to hotels and points at select destinations. EconoClass EconoClass is the economy class equivalent of the airline and is available on all flights, both domestic and international. The seats are made from cotton and polyester and can recline to 130 degrees for a passenger's comfort. The class features PTVs as well, which have over 21 television and 5 radio channels as well.The class also features free complementary two-course meals available on international flights only. Passengers also receive free snacks, drinks and other amenities as well. Category:Airlines